Welcome To Bangtan Daycare!
by Lele Ngambang
Summary: Yuk diintip kisah Seokjin dan Namjoon bersama lima anak titipannya yang riuh namun menggemaskan ini! /Namjin/
1. Prolog

**Welcome to Bangtan Daycare!**

 **main character(s):**

-Kim Seokjin

-Kim Namjoon

 **rating** :

T

 **disclaimer:**

BTS punya Big Hit dan para orang tuanya.

 **Prolog**

Bangtan Daycare adalah sebuah penitipan anak yang terletak di suatu kota kecil. Anak-anak yang dititipkan disitu hanyalah sekitar lima anak. Sangat sedikit untuk ukuran penitipan anak, bukan?

Namun meskipun begitu, tempat itu penuh dengan kehangatan bagi Seokjin dan Namjoon serta anak-anak titipannya.

Seokjin, nama panjangnya adalah Kim Seokjin. Guru penitipan di Bangtan Daycare, sifat lembut yang ia miliki membuat para anak titipan menganggapnya sebagai ibu mereka. Seokjin sebenarnya mempunyai perasaan terhadap Namjoon, hanya saja Namjoon tidak peka.

Namjoon, nama panjangnya adalah Kim Namjoon. Mempunyai marga yang sama dengan Seokjin namun mereka tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Mereka hanyalah sekedar teman kuliah yang dekat, karena itulah Namjoon mengikuti jejak Seokjin sebagai guru penitipan anak. Mungkin terlihat tidak baik, namun kebenarannya ia sangatlah ramah.

Anak-anak yang dititipkan di Bangtan Daycare ada lima anak, yaitu Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook.

Yoongi, nama panjangnya Min Yoongi. Yang paling tua di antara anak-anak lainnya; 8 tahun. Sifatnya jutek, biasa main dengan Jimin dan Hoseok. Dia bilang Jungkook dan Taehyung terlalu berisik.

Hoseok, nama panjangnya Jung Hoseok. Kedua yang paling tua di antara yang lain; 7 tahun. Meskipun begitu, sifatnya penakut. Ia mudah terkejut dengan sesuatu. Namun, asalkan ada Jimin dan Yoongi ia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia berteman baik juga dengan Taehyung. Jungkook? Kurang, karena Jungkook masih terlalu kecil untuk diajak bermain. Ia takut kalau Jungkook akan mengalami hal yang buruk jika berada di dekatnya.

Jimin, nama panjangnya Park Jimin. Berumur 6 tahun. Cengeng, tapi ia akrab dengan semuanya. Diam-diam menyukai saat Seokjin dan Namjoon berdekatan, bahkan ia mendukung hubungan mereka. Ia sering menjadi tempat curahan hati Seokjin saat sedang _down_.

Taehyung, nama panjangnya Kim Taehyung. Seumuran dengan Jimin. Yang paling berisik diantara yang lain. Suka sekali merebut mainan Jimin, sering membuat Seokjin dan Namjoon kewalahan. Paling dekat dengan Jimin dan Jungkook.

Jungkook, nama panjangnya Jeon Jungkook. Yang paling muda dari semuanya; 4 tahun. Selalu membawa boneka kelinci yang bernama Bunbun kemana-mana. Hanya dekat dengan Taehyung dan Jimin.

Kelima anak ini pergi ke sekolah yang sama. Karena itu Seokjin dan Namjoon tidak heran melihat beberapa dari mereka selalu pulang bersama.

Dari sini, mari kita lihat kehidupan di Bangtan Daycare!

 **TBC**

yha, gue daridulu tuh kepikiran sama daycare AU akhirnya sempet juga bikinnya.. gue agak kesusahan gegara nulisnya pake bahasa baku karena since u guys know what kind of person I am.. Yaa.. Jarang pake bahasa baku HAHA anyway, makasih udah dibaca~ gue harap kalian suka sama prolognya uwu;;

-Lele Ngambang, 14 Oktober 2016


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Bangtan Daycare!**

 **main character(s):**

-Kim Seokjin

-Kim Namjoon

 **rating** :

T

 **disclaimer:**

BTS punya Big Hit dan para orang tuanya.

 **Chapter 1: Bunbun yang hilang**

Bel pulang di sekolah para anak titipan berbunyi. Taehyung dan Jimin segera berlari keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju ke kelas Jungkook, untuk mengajaknya ke penitipan. Yoongi dan Hoseok? Mereka berdua sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Jiminnie lamban~!" Ejek Taehyung. Sementara itu Jimin cemberut dan membalasnya, "berisik kamu alien!" Taehyung pun terkekeh. Mereka berlari secepat angin, sampai tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai di kelas Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jimin pun melihat Jungkook yang sudah siap dengan tasnya. Di saat itu pula, Jungkook menyadari keadaan Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Ah, Tae hyung! Jimminie hyung!" Jungkook melambaikan tangan mungilnya, menyapa kenyambutan mereka. Taehyung dan Jimin pun memasuki kelas Jungkook perlahan. "ayo kita pulang!" ucap Taehyung seraya meluncurkan senyum kotak khasnya. Jungkook mengangguk, sebagai tanda setuju. Dengan begitu, mereka bertiga berangkat bersama ke penitipan.

Secara tidak sadar, Jungkook meninggalkan Bunbun, boneka kelinci kesayangannya.

-xxx-

 **GROOOKK FYUUUHH.. GROOOKK FYUUHH..**

"Terus, monsternya pun dibantai sama super heronya!" pekik Hoseok riang, lalu Yoongi menambahi efek suara, "fwoosh.."

"Gimana!?" Hoseok menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan Seokjin yang seharusnya sedang memperhatikan drama buatan mereka. Namun nyatanya hanya Seokjin yang memperhatikan itu, Namjoon tertidur pulas.

Seokjin bertepuk tangan meriah. Lalu menyenggol Namjoon yang masih asik di alam mimpi. "woi, itu lo ditanyain Hoseok sama Yoongi!" ujarnya. Otomatis Namjoon pun terbangun, dan menyebabkan ia mengucapkan latah tidak jelasnya.

"E- EH IYA! Nama saya Kim Nam-"

Hoseok dan Yoongi hanya menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan ' _apa-apaan-ini-katanya-tadi-merhatiin-kita_ '. Sedangkan Seokjin berface palm ria. _"Bodoh.."_ Pikirnya.

"Hm, emang ya, sama Namjoon hyung itu gak seru." Kata Hoseok dengan tangan yang dilipat di dadanya. Yoongi menagngguk setuju lalu menghancurkan balok-balok yang dibangun oleh mereka berdua tadi. Seokjin sweat drop, kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, mereka datang."

Namjoon menatap horor pintu penitipan anak. Ternyata para trio riuh itu sudah datang.

"Oh, tidak-"

"KAMI DATANG!" Seru Taehyung dengan pose layaknya Power Rangers di tengah, diikuti Jimin dan Jungkook di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, muka Jimin berubah menjadi kesal. "Tae! Kenapa kamu yang di tengah! Aku kan juga mau!" Serunya. Taehyung menoleh kearah Jimin. "Ha? Aku kan yang jadi Ranger Merah! Berarti aku di tengah dong!" Elaknya.

"Apaan!? Aku kan tadi minta jadi Ranger Merah duluan! Tapi kamunya aja langsung nyelonong mau jadi Ranger Merah!"

"Ih! Apaan sih!?"

Lalu mereka berdua pun membuat kegaduhan. Jungkook hanya tertawa canggung. Kemudian, Jimin berlari ke arah Seokjin lalu memeluknya.

"Hyuung~! Tae nyebelin!"

Seokjin hanya bisa membalas pelukan itu dan mengusap-usap kepala Jimin sembari mengucapkan kata-kata yang bisa menenangkannya. Yah, namanya juga anak kecil.

Di saat itu pula, Jungkook baru saja tersadar ternyata bonekanya tidak ia bawa.

"Jungkook? Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung, lalu perlahan mengeluarkan air mata. Tentu saja Taehyung panik melihat Jungkook yang menangis seperti itu, begitu pula yang lain.

"Ga- Gawat-" Ucap Seokjin dan Namjoon di dalam hati. "Te, tenanglah Jungkook- jangan mena-"

Seokjin belum selesai bicara namun suara tangisan Jungkook sudah membuatnya terdiam.

"UWAAAAHHHHHH!"

Seketika yang lain pun menutup telinga masing-masing.

"K, Kookie harus nyari Bunbun sekarang.." Ucap Jungkook pelan, karena tersendat-sendat. Setelah itu, Jungkook berlari keluar dari penitipan anak.

"Kookie!" seru Taehyung yang baru saja ingin menahannya namun gagal.

"Jungkook.." Ujar Seokjin khawatir. Tanpa babibu, Taehyung ikut berlari mengejar Jungkook. Seokjin memanggilnya, "Tae!"

Taehyung menoleh. "Maaf hyung! Aku harus nyusul Kookie!" Lalu ia berlari dan meninggalkan yang lain di tempat.

"Tae.."

 _Sementara itu di sekolah.._

"Hah— Hah.." nafas Jungkook terengah-engah karena berlari. Untunglah ia sudah sampai di kelasnya. Jungkook pun berjalan menuju ke mejanya, namun ternyata, Bunbun kesayangannya itu tidak ada.

"Gaada..."

"KOOKIE!" seru Taehyung. "Sudah kubilang jangan keluyuran sendiri kan!?" Lanjutnya. Jungkook hanya bergidik ngeri karena hyungnya yang satu itu terdengar marah. "Ayo balik!" Taehyung pun menarik tangan Jungkook.

Sayangnya, Jungkook menolak. Ia menepis tangan Taehyung. "Gak! Kookie mau cari Bunbun!" Kemudian pergi keluar dari kelasnya.

"Kookie!"

" _Harus.. Cari Bunbun!"_

 _ **DHUAK—**_

"Eeh! M, maaf!" Jungkook tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Wah.. ada anak kecil."

"Maaf ganggu, tapi.. Om lihat boneka kelinciku gak?" Tanya Jungkook. "Siapa tahu lihat gitu.."

Lelaki itu tersenyum— _mengerikan_ —, lalu berkata, "Tentu saja aku melihatnya." Wajah Jungkook berubah menjadi cerah seketika. "Ayo ikuti om."

"Eh.. i, iya!"

Di saat itu, Taehyung masih mencari Jungkook. Dan untunglah ia menemukannya, akan tetapi, ia curiga dengan laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang bersama Jungkook itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di belakang dinding.

" _Siapa!? Jangan-jangan..."_

 **Flashback**

" _Hey Tae," Suara Namjoon membuat Taehyung menghentikkan kegiatan bermain mobil-mobilannya._

" _Ya hyung?"_

" _Kalau kau diajak pergi orang yang tidak kau kenal, jangan diikuti."_

" _Eh?"_

 _Namjoon menunjukkan koran yang ia dapat tadi. "Belakangan ini banyak kasus penculikan anak, kalau kau melihat kenalanmu diajak orang yang tak dikenal,"_

" _Cepat-cepat panggil bala bantuan, ok?" Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Namjoon pun mengusap-usap kepala Taehyung._

 **Flashback off**

" _Dan bantuanku saat ini adalah..."_

-xxx-

"Aah..." Seokjin menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak percaya kita sampai meninggalkan penitipan hanya karena Jungkook.." Keluhnya. Saat ini Seokjin, Namjoon, dan tiga anak titipan lainnya sedang berada di sekolah para anak-anak pula.

"Habisan.. Jungkook itu ceroboh! Kalo sampe gitu-gitu gimana.. Uuh.." Kata Jimin yang hampir saja menangis.

"Oke oke! Jangan nangis!" Seokjin berusaha untuk menenangkan Jimin. Lalu, mata Seokjin tertangkap pada suatu benda yang ada di Lost n Found corner.

"Eh itu.. Bukannya boneka Jungkook?"

Hening.

"Yah, kurasa dia memang ceroboh." Balas Namjoon enteng, alhasil punggungnya menjadi sasaran tinjuan Seokjin.

"Lalu.. Dimana Jungkook...?"

Hah— Hah..

"Jin hyung! Namjoon hyung! Syukurlah!"

Namjoon dan Seokjin menoleh ke sumber suara, Taehyung. "Tae!"

"Kookie...!"

"Kookie..?"

"Kookie diajak orang asing!"

-xxx-

"Ini.. Rumah om?" Jungkook celingak-celinguk kebingungan.

"Ya."

"Jadi.. Dimana boneka kelinciku?"

"Sebentar.."

Lelaki itu pun memegang dagu Jungkook. "Kau ini manis ya,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar?"

Jungkook merasa ketakutan, jijik, ia menyesal tidak mendengarkan apa yang Taehyung katakan tadi.

" _Tae hyung.. Maafkan Kookie!"_

 _ **BRAK!**_

"JUNGKOOK!"

Suara itu tidak asing. Itu suara Namjoon dan Seokjin. Jungkook merasa terselamati. "Namjoon hyung!"

"Tsk, siapa!?"

"Aku..."

"Ayahnya."

Namjoon menoleh kearah Seokjin lalu menunjuknya.

"Lalu dia ibunya."

"AP—" Muka Seokjin panas seketika.

"Hm, pasangan gay? Aku tidak takut!"

" _Tsk, kirain bakal jijik, terus mundur gitu.."_

Lelaki itu kembali menarik Jungkook, lalu mendekatkan cutternya ke wajah Jungkook. "Bergerak sedikit saja, akan kugores muka manis anak ini." Mendengar hal itu, Namjoon dan yang lain membeku, peluh keringat mulai bercucuran.

"Tidak berani kan?"

"Gawat..."

Dimanakah Yoongi dan Hoseok berada? O lala, ternyata mereka berdua diam-diam ke sisi belakang lelaki itu.

Namjoon yang terkejut pun berpikir, _"Yoongi!? Hoseok!? Sedang apa mereka!?"_

"Yoongi hyung, di hitungan ketiga ayo kita coblos bokong om ini." Bisik Hoseok, Yoongi mengangguk setuju.

"1.. 2.. 3!"

"EIT!"

Mereka berdua pun berhasil melakukan misi nista itu. Akibatnya lelaki itu merasa nyeri, sedangkan Seokjin dan Namjoon hanya menahan tawanya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, lelaki itu lengah. Jungkook cepat-cepat melarikan diri kemudian memeluk kaki Namjoon yang panjang.

Sementara itu Yoongi dan Hoseok berhigh five ria karena telah sukses melakukan misinya. Namun kebahagiaan tidak berlangsung lama, lelaki itu menatap mereka berdua tajam dan mengarahkan cutternya ke pipi Hoseok.

Cairan merah yang kental itu menetes dari goresan di pipinya. Hoseok mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, lalu menangis dengan kencang. Lelaki itu hanya tertawa puas melihat yang lebih kecil menangis kesakitan.

Situasi sekarang semakin menegangkan. Namjoon mengeratkan kepalannya, ia geram melihat anak titipannya dilukai. Tetapi, Yoongi lebih geram. Hoseok adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Meskipun Hoseok berisik, ceroboh, dan penakut, ia adalah anak pertama yang berani menyapa Yoongi saat itu.

Yoongi berjalan kearah lelaki itu. Yang berada dihadapannya menganggapnya remeh, "apa kau? Mau dilukai juga?"

Yoongi menatap lelaki itu semakin tajam, tidak peduli ia harus terluka atau apa asalkan ia bisa melindungi sahabatnya.

Di saat ia sudah berada di dekat lelaki itu, Yoongi cepat-cepat melayangkan pukulannya.

Mungkin kalian berpikir, pukulan anak kecil itu tidak sakit sama sekali. Namun sebenarnya, tergantung dimana mereka memukulnya.

Benar, Yoongi memukul bagian sensitif lelaki itu dengan kekuatan penuh.

" _Aw-"_ ringis Seokjin dan Namjoon di dalam hati secara bersamaan. _"Pasti sakit."_

Lelaki itu terjatuh ke lantai sembari memegang bagian yang tadi dipukuli Yoongi, kemudian merintih pelan. Tidak memperdulikan lelaki sialan itu, Yoongi pun memberikan tangannya ke Hoseok.

"Ayo bangun."

Perlahan-lahan Hoseok tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Uhm!"

Namjoon menghela nafasnya, lega melihat Si Penjahat sudah terkulai lemah. Tiba-tiba Taehyung datang, ia baru saja memanggil polisi.

"Disini hyung!" seru Taehyung. "Aah.. Udah k.o ya.." lanjutnya.

Polisi itu sedikit terkejut, tadinya ia mengira Taehyung hanya mengada-ada namun ternyata ia mengatakan kebenaran. "Untung kita percaya denganmu.. Baiklah, akan kita urusi." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mempercayaiku!" ujar Taehyung sembari menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Polisi itu mengangguk, kemudian memanggil kawanannya yang lain.

-xxx-

"Haaahh.. Ini hari yang melelahkan.." keluh Namjoon. "terus, kenapa gue mesti bawa si boncel satu ini sih?" tanyanya ke Seokjin. Memang, saat ini Jimin sedang berada di pundak Namjoon.

"gue capek, gantian dong."

"yaelah."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Seokjin memikirkan kejadian tadi dimana ia dibilang ibunya Jungkook. Berarti Namjoon tidak keberatan kalau Seokjin itu istrinya!? Entahlah, muka Seokjin memanas seketika.

"Loh muka hyung kok merah?" tanya Jungkook.

"B, bukan apa-apa kok!"

 **Chap 1 selesai**

HAY! Lele disini~! Ini chap 1 gaje banget y tiba2 ada orang mau ngepedoin si jeka, mendadak banget wkwkwk sebenernya ini based on komik gue di sketchbook, tapi entah kenapa kalo dituangin ke tulisan ini jadi ga kerasa gitu:^( anyway, waktunya bales review!

 **Sugarsnow93** : yeeyy!

 **Peachpetals:** yakin tdk y udah lanjut nih, makasih atas dukungannya~

 **VellyPiKi27:** whaaa~ udah update kok nih semoga suka ya u/u

 **94shidae:** WKWKWKWK iya nih dari dulu kepengen banget nulis au kek gini akhirnya kesampean juga hhhh

 **Esazame:** waa makasiihh!/

 **Xxdopegirl:** yuniizu itu bukannya bikin kindergarten (macem sekolah TK) au ya? Aduh gue juga ngerasa ga enak nih gegara banyak yang bilang ini based on fanartnya yuniizu, padahal bukan, ini kan penitipan anak huhu;_;

 **Noersa:** sip sip udah lanjut nih~

 **Bunnymonster:** haha sipp makasiihh/

 **Gasuga:** ..LOH EMANG NAMA BONEKANYA SI JEKA BUNBUN DISITU?! GUE LUPAAAA? Uuhhh still tho makasih udah mau ngedukung;; jiminnie embul hehe

 **Bbangssang:** WKWKWK zeeb dah lanjut nih ;)

 **Hvyesung:** udah lanjut nih~

 **Cluekey6800:** heheheh/ udah update nih

 **Restiana:** udah lanjut kok uvu

 **Dewiaisyah:** whaaa/ makasiihhh!

 **Mariomayo:** gue ga ngefollow Yuniizu sih tbh.. cuman sekedar tau aja dan sempet baca beberapa komiknya dan seinget gue dia bikinnya tentang anak2 bangtan di tknya bukan sih? Punya gue kan mereka di penitipan anak:^( Jadi banyak yang salah paham dikira gue ngikutin si Yuniizu ahsnsjjsks LOH UDAH TAMAT KOMIKNYA!? Btw makasih tetep ngedukung gue huhu;_;

 **ORUL2:** WKWKWKWK Jimin kan emang shipper namjin garis keras, makasih~

Woh banyak yang ngerespon sama ff ini ya gue jadi terharu :"( makasih kalian semua~! Segini dulu deh, bye bye!

-Lele Ngambang. 19 November 2016


End file.
